Birds of a feather
by AxeO'War
Summary: With the Abyssal Crow making his presence known, family drama from the past resurfaces thanks to his antics with Thoth now facing the possibility of losing himself to the Abyssal Void assimilating his identity into the Abyssal Scribe Yogsothoth.


The midday sun beat down hard on the populace of Memphis, Egypt as Ra stood on the balcony of his old Summer Palace shining his brilliant radiant warmth down on the populace. His mortals, his people and worshippers from native Egyptian to Greeks, Persian, Indian, Nubians and the multitude of Hebrew all knelt down before the Royal Palace of Ptah raising their offerings high in their hands as they bask under his loving warmth.

Sweat droplets dribbled down from their forehead and tanned skin as they flayed their backs to the sun while Ra continued granting them their daily dose of Vitamin D. Before the hawk headed deity's eyes, he was seeing the sight of his people loving him and revering despite the mechanical shell that now encased him.

His amber golden LED optics scanned the crowd seeing the people continue their reverence for him as the midday sun finally came to pass. His overlays and readouts told him everything he needed to know, their contentment, their happiness and joy. He cracked a smile on his metal beaks as he rotate a 180 and levitate back into the sight of the familiar Summer Palace.

He stretched out both hands, cracked and popped his joints in the process as he sat down by his chair to muse on his works. Sometimes he felt an odd feeling crawling up his spine, like there was someone or something else in his presence. He sighed out as he reclined on his golden throne but it didn't feel right to him. He looked up and down, glance left and right and yet the most he could have felt was the wind blowing over his metal armor plates.

Feeling uneasy by this development, Ra stood up from his throne with his scepter in hand, he held the head of the scepter facing downward as he levitate around the room before pausing to contemplate what was happening. His scanners shows no signs of foreign life around him, this only further fuels his paranoia instead of quelling it. "Tell me, how does it feel to be alone in your grand palace?" A voice asked Ra tauntingly, he jumped and looked around, trying to pinpoint the exact direction of the source of the sound with his audio spectrum function on his HUD.

And yet he found nothing as the fear made him even more jittery than before. "W-Who's there? Reveal yourself in the presence of the Pharaoh!" He defiantly called out to the intruder, putting up display of bravado to shield his concerns. "Oh don't act like the bird of prey Mighty Pharaoh, for you know so little… I will be in touch." Said the voice once again as Ra then felt a splitting headache coming over him. It gripped his head and body as he collapsed to his knees with both hands holding his head.

His HUD was scrambled, errors were reported over and over again flooding his vision preventing him from comprehending what was going on. He yelped out in pain as he fell to his back and rolled on the ground painfully. This caught the ears of the palace occupants with Anhur and Bastet being the first to burst through the room running towards their father holding him up in their hands. "Father! Father! Are you alright? What has happened to you?" Bastet asked concernedly as she rubbed Ra's forehead with her soft feline paw while Anhur lifted Ra up on his feet and held Ra's right hand over his shoulder and neck to support him. "I'm not sure Kitten. But children you know what to do…" Ra groaned and panted painfully to Anhur and Bastet as the two nodded to one another in agreement. There was only one person to call.

[hr]

Not since the robotization process that Thoth has kept his armor on him almost all the times. Even when going to a bath, which at this point has become something akin to car wash for him, Thoth remained armored all the time as he stood over the bathtub filled with water drawn from the Nile. He had his book opened to a page of alchemy spells. He sat crossed legged with his two hands reaching out to either sides and his palms opened widely.

He mumbled the spells under his breath as ingredients for his personal waxing and cleaning agents were being summoned from the thin air, with the ingredients in hand, he used his telekinesis power to keep them all levitated in mid air while his hands moved to encircle them like a globe. The ingredients were then mix and match into one another before eventually forming a large sphere of liquid waxing agent ready to be used.

He then let out a relaxed sigh as he dipped into the bathtub with the liquid sphere lowered into the water mixing into the bathtub as he began to submerge his body inside now making his armor plates exposed to the waxing agent, with that he began to scrub and wash his body top to bottom gently. The robot ibis moon deity chuckled out of ticklish sensation he felt when the scrubbing reached down to his abdomen region, his telekinesis control of the scrubs then reached down to his crotch and buttocks as they rubbed and grind causing him to flex his buttocks in response and moaned out gently in tingling pleasure.

"Have I spoiled myself greatly? No it can't be. One is entitled to the enjoyment of their own bath time in private." He mused with a faint smile cracked on his beaks as the scrubs reached down to his legs and brushed his metal feathers. Once the washing was done he stepped out of the bath of the palace and dried himself up before cleaning his frame with a towel made of lamb's wools. "Now then, time for serious business. Time is precious and I must get to the bottom of this ASAP." Said Thoth as he began to glide walk his way up the stairs from the bathhouse of the palace to the library and private studies that he has always familiar with.

As he glide his way up however, he would soon run into the sight of Ra standing by the palace's foyer with his arms crossed looking at Thoth, flanked by Anhur and Bastet looking mighty concern. "Thoth, we need to talk. Children, leave us. Find Anubis and bring him here immediately. I have something that requires his expertise." Ra stated to them commandingly with Anhur and Bastet nodded and bowed to their father. "We will father. Please take care both of you. I will be back soon." Anhur stated before leaping away and ran out of sight with Bastet to find Anubis.

Thoth sighed out knowing full well what was Ra's problem and why the deity has come to ask Thoth. "Follow me please Ra, this is best discussed behind closed doors." Thoth cautioned Ra as he began to lead the way. "As you wish, love." For a moment, Ra slipped his tongue, feeling something odd came over him however as he held his mouth. "I mean, if it is wise to do so, Thoth." He groaned out exasperated and feeling increasingly nervous at the lack of agency he displayed over his own body.

Thoth however sighed out understandably as he pushed the library doors open and let Ra levitated inside before closing them behind the sun hawk, locking it with manual crank before he too sighed out and sat down with Ra by a table. The furniture were made out of gold with intricate craftsmanship went into sculpting and molding the motifs and visages of various deities and symbolism.

"Thoth, I have been having nightmares recently. I don't even know how to begin to describe them other than sheer madness. Unfathomable madness. I heard voices in my head, and splitting headache like something was inside of me." Ra stated to Thoth as he rubbed his metal temple with his thumb and index finger while Thoth appeared to collect a series of books he had bundled together. "Indeed I have been researching something that might be related to your problems old friend, not much pretty." Said Thoth as he placed the book bundle on the table.

Ra blunk noticing the books Thoth had, they don't seem to be spell books, rather these were recovered trinkets of a certain foe they had vanquished millennials ago. Hardened leather covers with old scriptures written on papyrus papers like others but the contents appeared to speak of the different realms. "You have? Wait a minute… Thoth how much do you know and did not tell me?" He asked Thoth mildly outraged. "Not a lot that was why I felt the need for secrecy to conduct researches. Ra, from what I've known so far, you are having a split personality." Thoth stated bluntly to the Pharaoh who scoffed at this notion and waved his hand in the air horizontally in a dismissive manner.

"Me? Puh-lease spare me the comments and diagnose of insanity Thoth. Well… actually maybe I am a little insane but still, what exactly is going on here?" He asked again demandingly to Thoth, who sighed out to Ra. "What I am saying is… I do not know how to help you fathom this." He hesitated. "The other evening while walking along the Nile, I was abducted by an unknown being. An entity that bore your likeness, your visage, power. Dare I say it but it was you who abduct me into the realm of the lost and wandering undead."

Hearing this made Ra stunted, he was apparently lost for words and unable to speak for himself as he could only hang his beak open in the stunning accusation and narration provided by Thoth. "I did what?! You know full well I would never do anything of harm to you Thoth! Are you daft?!" He protested loudly before his optics switched colors for a brief split second. Thoth saw how it went from amber to purple before gravitated back to amber as Ra's body grew stiff and his arms flail about before he slowly sat back down.

"You wouldn't. But like I said, a split personality of yours. I do not know how to explain it. But it called itself the Abyssal Crow, an entity that was created in you when you were born. It feeds off of your ego and grow as you do. But there's still so much that i don't know about it." Thoth explained to Ra slowly and cautiously as Ra groaned louder and more audibly while at the same time he heard the voice of the Crow once again calling to him from the depth of his own subconsciousness. "Oh are you afraid Ra? Are you in need of saving? Don't worry… It'll be very very pleasurable for all parties involved. I can promise you.~" The Crow cackled but only Ra can hear its voice this caused him to pant nervously and looked at Thoth. "Oh no… it didn't… it didn't…" He soon realized an awful revelation as he glanced up at Thoth.

"Yes… it did. The Crow can apparently take over your mind and body as the dominant consciousness. It also seems to have an ability to mold and reshape your robot appearance with its own motifs. The Crow… he raped me. It was an intercourse I did not want but… well there was nothing I could do." Thoth admitted to Ra, he looked away in shame with his hands covering his face trying to hide the agonizing pain he felt when the Crow rammed his rod into Thoth's anal cavity and surged through his body.

"The damn thing… whatever it is! It's going to be a threat to both of us soon! Thoth how can we get rid of it? Can you purge it from my body?" Ra asked gritting his teeth as he looked at Thoth's body up and down intensely like he was in heat and felt the need to release his lust. "No I have no ideas how. But I have a feeling the Crow will resurface soon, and once he does, don't fight back. Let him speak freely and I will see what I can dig out of it." Hearing the plan Thoth has caused Ra to become increasingly nauseous at the prospect of having his body and mind taken over by a hostile entity. "You have to be joking Thoth. If that thing take over who knows what else will it do to us both!"

"It is the only choice Ra. I have no better sources of information than the Crow himself. Even though his words are to be taken with a grain of salt. Tonight after dinner, if he attempts to resurface, let him." Thoth stated to Ra, feeling much more confident and convinced of his own plan than before causing Ra to mellow and grumbled. "This is going to sucks."

[hr]

That evening, Ra and Thoth were in the pharaoh's private chamber where Ra was levitating back and forth impatiently with Thoth leaning against the pillar in the room looking at Ra counting the time that has passed. "How long do you think it will take for that Crow to come?" Ra asked Thoth impatiently. "Not sure, but we will see." Said Thoth as he looked at the holographic projection of a digital clock, the time was now 20:30 hours. With the full moon coming into view, Ra suddenly feel his body frozen up.

First his limbs went limp with him levitating in one place while his eyes turned purple, his HUD began to undergo a programming shift from the usual Egyptian hieroglyphs and Latin Alphabetical words into strange hieroglyph language that even he did not know how to read. Thoth stood watch with his book in hand he recorded the metamorphosis process with his fingers as Ra's robot body began to morph from the angular sun hawk motif to a strange Eldritch Crow. Ra's body was engulfed in a thick purple bubbling layer of dark goo as his body undergone metamorphosis under the goo layer.

A large glowing robot eye began to emerge at the center of the robot chest, another protruding out the back while the scepter Of Ra morphed to take on a darker color tone with octopus tentacle wrapping around it. The Crow would soon stretched out popping the joints and cracking his neck. He felt rather satisfying to be free at last as he levitated over to Thoth with an intensely lustful stare. "It's so good to be back. You have performed most admirably Thoth, making him cooperate to allow my arrival a whole lot easier." The Crow then cornered Thoth into the wall with the ibis having his book close and held before his chest. The Abyssal Crow would then press their beaks against one another before he proceeded to kiss Thoth's lip passionately and lustfully.

"Ugh, I'm not doing this… aaaaah… for you… but to learn what I need to know for my pantheon and family." Thoth protested under the kiss, he felt gross out by the kissing as the Crow's hands reached out to squeeze his buttocks firmly. "Regardless of intentions, you give me more reasons to like you a lot. Thothy." The Crow chuckled amusedly as he kissed Thoth's lips. "No comments, what are you planning Crow? Will Ra be safe?" Thoth asked with a frown on his face looking at the Scribe.

"Ah fear not my love, Ra will be unharmed as always. I can not hurt him without hurting myself as well in the process. I intend to mate with you Thoth. Your wisdom, your intelligence and knowledge would serve the Abyssal Void greatly. As you have served Egypt." The Crow crooned into Thoth's ears as he released Thoth's lips from his passionate and lustful kiss leaving the Ibis flustered and confused by the sensations he felt. "Crow, I know that you would not pay notice to my preferences for private spaces but… I don't know why am I saying this but… I think I enjoy you, your romantic charm that is." Thoth stuttered and hesitantly confessed himself to the Crow, who in turn took it with delights and grinned.

"My thanks dear High Vizier." He remarked with a chuckle as he snapped his fingers to summon a pack of tendrils to surface from the strange pocket dimension he had for himself to tie and restrain Thoth by wrists and ankles. Thoth shuddered by this turn of event and looked around alerted in fear, his book was placed on a tendril morphed into a book pedestal with octopus motif while the Crow levitated to Thoth's back reaching his hand up to stroke Thoth's neural access port, giving the God of Knowledge and the Moon a shiver. "What are you planning to do to me Crow? I trust that it would not hurt me now, wouldn't it?" He asked cautiously.

"Fear not High Vizier, I would never harm you. You know I have a soft spot in my heart for you." The Crow crooned and cracked a smile at Thoth as he levitated closer to Thoth with one hand wrapping around Thoth's waist reaching down to his crotch plate and stroke it gently. This made Thoth blushed under the robot armor of his face and pant out in ecstasy, he felt the pleasure and moaned to it. He actually enjoyed the experience even though the timing was not the best. "I think I should have done this in our first met, how I slipped my mind. Hehehe. Interfacing with your system, and from it, balance your aspects." The Crow uttered sinisterly as he held his palm before the neural outlet port and from it emerged a tentacle with a sharp tip. The tip itself looked like a pair of electronic prod cable that latched into Thoth's neural outlet port sending a shockwave of static electric surge into his brains causing the Ibis to feel limp and oddly pleasured.

"Ugh, whoa. I didn't know you would be so proficient at programming, but please for our sake don't do anything that might leave lasting consequences." Thoth begged to the Crow and wheezed a bit as he felt the cable making its way up to his brains. To ease his pain and nausea, the Crow had his left palm spawn a pair of tentacles that wrapped around Thoth's bulgy crotch plate and gently rubbed themselves against his crotch, making him feel pleasured by the sensation. "I merely want a mate, a companion and lover who understand and share my life with. I know what I'm doing. Hmmm let's begin with some basics shall we?"

The Crow's interfacing soon began to manifest itself as Thoth's HUD began to shut down slowly, his optical sensors and audio sensors fade away as if his mind was stuck in a void, an Abyssal Void. He felt himself drifting in the darkness and numb. He felt neither pain nor pleasure, only that he was drifting, the best parallel his mind could think of was the feeling of sleeping and dreaming.

He soon however regain consciousness of his body. But it was an odd feeling, he first saw his HUD rebooting not sporting a purple tint to it while the layout of his UI remain virtually the same as before. He noticed the language being used for his HUD was drastically different, instead of Egyptian hieroglyphs, Roman numerals and Latins or even Greek and English or other modern languages. Instead it was a strange glyphic language that he had never seen before, and yet here he could read and write them.

No doubt this was the language of the Abyssal Void and the Crow was feeding him the information on how to read and write the language. It was odd but a revelation that Thoth welcomed as he spent most of his time absorbing knowledge. "Oh my… Pictogram of the Void. It's scarier still that I can now read and write them. Such sophistication, and yet so dark and perverse." Thoth commented as he felt the Crow releasing his wrists and ankles allowing him to walk around again as he retracted the cable from Thoth's neural outlet port. "No harm has ever been done to you, my love. Soon we'll see what will happen next, you now have the Abyssal source code embedded in your conscious level system. And I have inseminated you with my virile Abyssal Nanites. Hmmmm I think you know what will happen next." The Crow cracked a slight grin as he stroke his chin in thought.

Thoth in turn hearing this and widened his eyes in stark realization of what it meant for him. Or at least a hypothesis of his fate. "Oh wait a minute, you're implying that I could possibly be turned into something like you?" He asked coughing in fear and anxiety as he held his book in his armpit. "Oh you might. It is a delightful possibility that I welcome, but it can only happen if you fail to control and balance the power of the Void. It needs to be its own entity if you can not control and balance it, enters the existence of the Abyssal Scribe." The Crow's suave voice and seductive tone struck Thoth like a hammer to his head as he realize that he might be host to an alter ego, a parasitic entity that abuse his name and image, bastardizing his existence. "Oh my words! Please no, I don't want that to happen, what must I do?" He asked the Crow in a fit of panic, only to have the Crow seized his lips with a passionate and lustful kiss, a long and seemingly everlasting moment of bliss for Thoth and the Crow as the Crow reached his hands to pat Thoth's back and let go of him. "I'm sorry Thoth, it appears I must leave you now, until next time Thoth." He uttered to Thoth as he slowly returned to the subconscious level of Ra's psyche and the host body morph back to Ra.

The elder Sun God shook his head out in confusion and frustration as he rubbed his temple in response before helping Thoth to the bed of the Sun God's chamber. "I'm sorry Thoth for what that thing did to you. Using my body too no less! But Thoth, we can't let him continue using our bodies for anything. You know that, don't you?" Thoth nodded to Ra and sighed out as the Ibis lied down on his back, tired and exhausted from the experience. "I know Ra. I risked a lot to understand and comprehend what the Crow and by extension his Abyssal Void race can do to us and what do they intend to do." Thoth remarked to Ra, making the sun God sighed out before climbing onto the bed with Thoth, wrapping the bed sheet over his chest and Thoth.

"I don't condone such risky deep research into those sorts of matters. But for our sake I hope you're right. Then again, you are always right Thoth." Ra conceded and hearing the words made Thoth swooned in surprise as Ra wrapped his arms around Thoth pulling him in close for intimacy. "Good night Thoth, and for our sake let us hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Ra reminded Thoth to which the Scribe nodded as they slept the rest of the evening away.

[hr]

Anubis paced back and forth impatiently, he frowned with his robot face preventing him from breaking a sweat or a wrinkle of his skin under the armor plates. In the background opposing him was Thoth and Ra with the latter being tied a magnetic restraining chair, his wrists and ankles were locked in place by magnetic cuffs made of metals with the back of his neck having a cable latched into his neural outlet.

Thoth was standing next to Ra nervously facing Anubis, though he raised Anubis when the pup was abandoned by Set, he knew how Anubis fury can ravage just about anything in sight. He kept his book in his hand and cleared his throat anxiously as Anubis glared at Thoth and Ra. "How do you know he's keeping his words? That parasite for all we know probably has a lot more patient and wit than Ra himself?" Anubis asked Thoth intensely, to which Thoth let out an eep in fear. "Oh please Anubis calm yourself, I've encountered it before and beside the perverse mannerism the Abyssal Crow seems sincere. The fault was mine for not informing you beforehand after meeting the Crow." Thoth held up his hands defensively as Anubis frowned.

"Be reasonable Anubis, Thoth wasn't sure and you know how he likes to absorb as much knowledge as possible." Ra chirped up defending Thoth as he groaned a bit at the static electric shocks feeding into his brains making his mind mellow for the automated security diagnostic system to run their course on his OS. "But still… that thing… it seems to know Technomancy like you and me Thoth. Do you know how dangerous it is if it turns against us the next time?" Anubis protested furiously only to hear Ra's voice this time around coming off rather odd. Oddly soothing and suave as if to mock and reassure him at the same time. "Oh pfft. Turn against you? What would I gain in doing so?"

Thoth saw for a brief moment that Ra's eyes were glowing purple giving them the impression that the split personalities were battling for control of the robot body. "I… I…" Anubis stuttered, he came closer to the robot body with his fist clenched, he stopped however as he didn't know what to say or what to accuse the Crow of. "See? You can't prove anything, can you? I'll make it easy for both of you seeing that well… I am your great great grand uncle in a sense." He smirked using the metal beak of Ra's robot body to Anubis and Thoth. "I'll meet you two again soon enough, then we'll discuss matters."

"When will that be? Seeing that you could borrow Ra's voice temporarily here, I could deduce that you're powerful enough to take him now." Anubis retorted angrily at the figure only to have it chuckle snidely at Anubis as Thoth held the jackal's shoulder and stepping forward to intervene. "Abyssal Crow, with respect to you and Ra, name the time, please." Thoth stated calmly and courteously to the Crow, who saw that Thoth's optics were flashing purple with Abyssal Void pictograms being coding lines on Thoth's HUD. "I can come back tonight if Ra is willing to let me borrow his body. Usually I am at my full strength under your full moon. We make quite a pair, don't we?" He cockily chuckle to Thoth seeing that the Nomarchros was blushing at the compliment while Anubis snarled viciously behind Thoth. "Very well, rescind from his mind please, so that I may converse with Ra." Thoth requested him gently and the Crow nodded to him. "As you wish." He crooned to Thoth before Ra's head slumped over and his optics blunk amber gold again.

"Are you alright Ra?" Thoth asked the pharaoh who sighed out to him and groaned out bored. "Well? Not quite. But far from sick, just exhausted from letting that thing take over. But Thoth… are you sure about this approach? You are beginning to concern me with your interest in the Abyssal Crow." He remarked to Thoth with his talons clenching against the chair's handles.

"Please Ra, you can trust me on this one, force of arms would hurt both sides and I would not let that happen. Not to our pantheon." Thoth bluntly replied to which Ra sighed out shaking his head disapprovingly. "I am willing to assert that you are in love with the dark alter ego of mine. Very well… I'll relent like I have been lately." He huffed out weakly as the cable detached from his neural outlet leaving him groggy with the cuffs releasing to allow him to stand up from the chair.

"Let me help you, Pharaoh." Anubis came over to Ra, hanging his right hand around Anubis's shoulders and back as the jackal helped Ra exited the estate, as he came out to the chariot in waiting Ra sighed out and gave Anubis a pat and pet his head in return. "Thank you Anubis, my apologies for dragging you into this mess. But I'm sure you know what to do this time around." Ra remarked to Anubis who nodded and bowed his head respectfully to Ra. "I do my lord, you have my word for it." Said Anubis with his right hand crossed his heart. Ra in turn swooned and gave Anubis a hug before boarding the chariot with Thoth and the two headed back to the palace, leaving Anubis in his estate, as the jackal deity returned to the estate, he sat contemplating the situation with his palms covering his snout. "Better safe than sorry." He uttered.

[hr]

The rest of the day had been nothing more than a collection of grumbling and frustrated back and forth talks between the two elder deities over caution and risk. For every word of caution Ra threw at Thoth, the ibis deity countered with his own risky reasons. Their talks dragged out till dusk when Ra was tired and stood on his balcony watching the sunset on the distant horizon.

The sun deity sighed out knowing he was at a deadlock once again. The last one regarding robotizing his body he was against only to be saved by the same thing he was against. This time he felt the same thing but not to the same extent, not a repeat of the same pattern. Deviations are to be expected.

He levitated back into his room and looked into his mirror in the master bedroom, his reflection of a shiny metal hawk with a sun disk on his head and one on his chest was still there. But one blunk of his optics and he saw his reflection changed instantly to that of the Abyssal Crow. "Alright then… reveal yourself Crow. Do whatever mischief you wish." Ra stated to the reflection, knowing what would happen next but for some reason, this time he felt it would be the better option to let go of the notion of him being in control.

"I thought you would never give consent in a thousand years. Very well, thank you Ra. Take some rest while I deal with some matters." The Crow reflection remark before the morphing process began and Ra felt himself falling into the sea of subconsciousness. Drifting aimlessly in a dark void while the Crow took control of his body and become the active persona. "Thank you. Now… to have a little fun of my own." Said the Crow as he began to melt into shadow and prowl the halls of the palace looking for something interesting to do.

As he prowled the palace halls, dodging servants and guards and even the children of Ra, he came to what appeared to be a wall of a dark and solitary quarter of the palace. There were no torches there save for a pair on the entrance into the corridor, it would have been benign if it weren't for the fact that it had a pair of sphinx statues guarding the entrance of a pair of onyx doors and gold ornate.

"Hmmmm interesting secrets here. It's like they don't want to talk about this." The Crow commented as he then planted his scepter on the ground, sending out waves of sonic pulse sensors, mapping out the room based on the feedback. On his HUD, the Crow's vision was rendered a black void with purple lines drawn up from pixels and dots to indicate hidden passageways underneath. "Hmmph. Child's play." He smirked arrogantly before giving the wall before him a firm push.

It gave way to him, revealing itself to be a stairway down to a Vault more than a prison. He then levitated down the stairway using his IR Night Vision mode to find his way and his scepter's tip as a sort of IR strobe light to see his way around the Vault. Here he found numerous relics, artifacts sealed away as if they were meant to be forgotten.

Typhon's Fang, Bancroft's Talon, Necronomicon, Rod of Tahuti, a treasure trove of things too unstable for even a god to control. He picked up the Necronomicon in particular and smirked at its cover.

"I remember this… do you?" He grinned, both physically and mentally. Then he came over to what appeared to be a massive vat with a pair of chains above the lid, this vat contained embalming fluids to the brim as if to seal something inside. He suddenly developed a frown, his optics twitched as his body grew tense in its grip over his scepter.

He knew this, the memories he shared with Ra of that moment in life when something was torn from his hands. He didn't understand why that had to happen only that he was torn, rage over two conflicting things. "Ruuuagh!" he fired his version of Searing Pain known to him as Mystic Pain. It struck home at the vat's center and shattered it in the blink of an eye. But once the fluid was drained, he saw something that calmed him down, her. His mother.

Neith was still hanging by the chains that held her there for more than two thousand years, unconscious and in perpetual slumber thanks to the embalming fluid. She was bare naked, her clothing had seen better days as their colors faded into a darker tone.

But she remained the same relatively speaking. "Mother?" He came closer to her, using the intense heat of his palms to melt the chains away, freeing her from the shackles and left her lying on the floor by a dry corner of the Vault. To see her in this state disgusted him but he knew that nothing could be done, best that he left. He melted into darkness once again and slipped out of the basement.

[hr]

Thoth at that time was in his personal chamber looking at his mirror, he still had his optics in purple, showing that he was in contact with the Abyssal energy and programming. He tilted his head, moved it around and turned sideways to check if anything unusual had happened.

So far his room was filled with some scrolls, books and documents pertaining the Abyssal Void. He had tried to absorb as much knowledge about the realm and its entities as he could but so far, they were merely passing mentions or limited theorizations by mortals. The process seems tedious to say the least, until the Crow came to his room. "Oh Crow? What are you doing here? I thought Ra would never let you take control." Thoth shot himself up to face the Crow who materialized from the dark corner in Thoth's room.

The Crow let out a soft moan as he ran his metal hand and talons on his own abdomen. "He relented surprisingly enough. Perhaps he was growing into the symbiotic relationship, I'm fine with that love." The Crow winked at Thoth who took it with a surprised blunk and stroke his chin while the Crow levitated over to him and wrapped his arms around Thoth, cuddling up to him while pinning Thoth against the wall. "Well at least that's an improvement but what will you do from there? When you have autonomy that is." The ibis asked shivering a bit from the cold grasp of the Crow.

"I'm not sure myself. Go here and there but I'll be alone. Always. Only the Void would call me but how long can you stand the same company over and over again?" His rhetorical question left Thoth without an answer, save for curiosity while he felt the Crow's face nuzzling his beak gently. "You're lonely, you wish for love, companion, family even." He mused and the Crow nodded.

"That would be an accurate assessment, the Crow kissed Thoth passionately on his lips prompting the High Vizier to return the favor while wrapping his hands around the Crow's neck. "Is that why you come to me so often? You truly love me, a deity of the Moon?" He saw the Crow running his hands down to his hips where he felt the firm grasps and sensual circular rubbing motion.

"No one would tolerate my existence. For you I am but a one of a kind species to be preserved, studied and researched. At least I enjoy the attention you give. I think I may have really fallen for you, love." The Crow smirked to Thoth as he continued his rubbing motion, tickling Thoth in the process. The ibis chuckled and broke a smile to the Crow feeling his body being tickled so much, he reached his hands down to the Crow's crotch feeling the bulge growing and throbbing. It was clear the Crow wished to mate with Thoth once again.

"You're catching on to the programming Thothy, care to undo mine for a bit frisky evening?" He asked Thoth in a more playful and teasing tone to which the deity blushed. "Not sure, but I think I will let you have the honor of feeling mine in return. Perhaps we can meditate?" He asked invitingly as he held his synthetic skirt up revealing his own round bulge. The Crow smirked and grinned devilishly to the invitation as he then reached his right hand up to Thoth's bulge, grabbing and fondling it while the palm was cackling with static electricity.

The process tickled and excited Thoth, making him moaned and groaned in pleasure, feeling the ecstasy charging into his brain made him mellowed and his thighs down to his knees buckled then bent.

He collapsed to his knees feeling the attention the Abyssal Crow gave him, feeling the need to let go and let loose himself to the sensation without restraint and proper mannerisms that he held himself to for so long.

"Perhaps after meditation we can indulge ourselves in some intercourse." The Crow smirked at Thoth's suggestion before letting go of Thoth's crotch letting him recover himself before sitting next to Thoth in a meditative stance.

The wise Ibis followed suite, under the starry night, he had his legs crossed in a meditative stance as he levitated in mid air. He shut his optics down, blocking out the intrusion and visual distractions as he let his consciousness drifted into the great darkness of his subconsciousness.

There he saw himself walking in darkness, his Book was nowhere in hand with his surroundings being a collection of biomechanical, synthetic flesh wall, ceiling and floor. Everywhere he stepped on there were sinews, veins and various trappings of organic and mechanical materials mashed into one another.

The deeper he went, the more grotesque they become, he passed by countless obelisks each one sporting hieroglyphic writings of something he never wanted to admit outright. Lust, frustration, fear, concerns, paranoia and countless others from various major events in his life. Soon enough, he came to what appeared to be a sealed chamber with the double doors slid open, revealing to Thoth a lone glass tube with an avian entity sealed within it.

Out of curiosity, Thoth came towards it for inspection, finding the chamber to be rather dark, damp, cold, wet and claustrophobic with the ceiling being barely visible. Above the glass tube, there was an unblinking eyeball observing the place, it emitted a faint glow that kept the chamber barely lit.

Once he came close enough to the glass tube, he found that the creature in question was… him! A clone? He thought, it couldn't be possible, this was his mindscape. No. It was no clone. He inspected closely finding the identical elongated beak, the body structure and tall lanky proportion with some masculine muscle features.

It suddenly opened its eyes and shot a gaze directly at him, Thoth in a moment of fear bolted back away from the glass tube as the tube sprung open, releasing the sealed creature. It came out of the tube stark naked, walking with firm strides maintaining its gaze on Thoth. The deity looked down at the doppelganger's body as it came to a halt, pausing itself before Thoth as if waiting for something to happen.

With some apprehension, Thoth cautiously approached this doppelganger and held his right palm before its eyes to see if it paid attention, it didn't, prompting him to inspect its body up close. Thoth saw that this doppelganger beside being stark naked sported dark purple and violet color on its apparently synthetic flesh and skin. The metal feather were like Thoth's own only in dark shades of purple and jet black.

But as Thoth looked down to the doppelganger's pelvic region, he blushed somewhat seeing it sporting a sizeable genitals. It seemed to be throbbing in size when Thoth was so close to it. "Oh dear, can you speak for once? I could use some explanations." Thoth asked, only to see the doppelganger broke a grin as it proceeded to grab him by his shiny metal crotch with both hands. He felt its palms squeezing and fondling his genitals.

He however didn't fazed by this sudden attack strangely enough even for him. Rather it felt oddly tingling and enjoyable. Perhaps he had grown accustomed to the sexual and intimate advances by the Crow to the point it felt normal. He stood still with one eye raised in surprise while the doppelganger reached its talons for the airlocks of Thoth's crotch plate. "Ugh, why is it I always attract the weird type?" Thoth asked rhetorically. "You must be the Abyssal version of me? Is that is?" He asked the doppelganger.

"Correct." It replied for the first time while maintaining its curious grip on Thoth's crotch plate fiddling with the airlocks. "I am what you'd call the Abyssal Scribe, a fitting name for a dark deity of knowledge, no? It's a good thing we share the same source code and programming lines." He mused whimsically as Thoth felt his control system being overridden, his crotch plate fell off, exposing his genitals much to his embarrassment. The Scribe stood up to face Thoth as he then pressed Thoth against the wall making slow dry humps against his crotch while licking his lips hungrily. "Eugh! Aagh! Ooooh! Please, why must you do this to me?" Thoth groaned and stuttered in mixed pleasure as he felt compelled to spread his legs out welcoming the Scribe in.

"For the fun of it of course! Don't take anything personal with it, I am you so it's technically masturbating." The Scribe huffed out as he pressed himself into Thoth forcing the Ibis deity to wrap his thighs around the Scribe's waist without thinking. The dark doppelganger broke a grin at Thoth's face. "See? I know you would enjoy it just like you enjoy your boyfriend Crow." He taunted Thoth while the Ibis deity struggle to push him away.

"NO!" He objected loudly shoving the Scribe away. "I do not indulge in this kind of twisted romance." Thoth picked up his crotch plate and reinstalled it into place and moaned out from the sensation that he had grown accustomed to. "Liar. I know that you enjoy it. Just wish for it to be more… acceptable context? I am your subconscious desires personified." The Scribe's remark sent shivers up Thoth's spine as the ibis tried to look away and head for the exit. "I have had enough of you. Just know that I shall keep you here. Hopefully you won't break out."

With that Thoth exited the dark corner of his mind, his consciousness coming back online to active control of his body as his purple HUD and overlay booted up. Thoth groaned out as he stood up from the floor and sighed out finding himself with a splitting headache. "Having problems?" The Crow asked as the all seeing eye on his forehead pop open followed by his regular optics flashed up as the Crow stood up to Thoth giving his forehead a massage. "Quite so, I saw it… the thing in the dark corners of my mind. The Abyssal Scribe." The Crow upon hearing this, slowly made a grin on his beak before proceeding to wrap his hands around Thoth's waist to cuddle up with him. "Do tell love."

Thoth nodded to the Crow before he turned around and lied down on his bed, prompting the Crow to climb on the bed with Thoth with him on Thoth's back pressing his firm and broad chest against Thoth's back. His round crotch poised directly at Thoth's rumps, they both felt the metal clanking against one another while the Crow's arms snuck around Thoth hugging Thoth by his chest.

"I'm nauseous about it. Concerned and worried about this Abyssal entity. It can take over and become potentially hostile. Sully my name and threaten my family. I think I may have dived too deep into my works." Thoth sighed out lying on his pillow before feeling himself turned around facing the Crow who in turn came closer to Thoth and nuzzle his beaks.

"I know. It's a lose-lose if it goes out in a sudden. But at this point, he and I can't live on our own. We rely on our host's well-being. That's where the interests overlap so I have my confident he may emerge to take over. But he won't hurt even a fly." The Scribe grinned to Thoth before proceeding to kiss his lips passionately while his hands massage Thoth's chest. The ibis deity in turn simply took the kiss in stride, accepting the love he was receiving and let out a soft loving moan of joy as he wrapped his arms around the Crow and tousled on the bed.

[hr]

Neith was slowly waking up from her slumber, a coma more like, for thousands of years she had been kept inside a vat by Anubis. Now for the first time feeling the cold breeze of night and the air flowing in, she gasped and woke up from her slumber. The Weaver looked around seeing herself bare naked, she quickly ran out of the Vault and tried to get an idea of where she was, confused and horrified at her own state.

As she ran around in the palace, looking at the changes to the interior like furniture being made of wool, silk, wooden tables and chairs coated in gold with cotton wool pillows in silk dressings. There were numerous other odd furniture such as strange widescreen TV hanging on the wall, she didn't know what it was or what it was meant for. But her priorities were more obvious and concerning, she ran around looking for proper dressing or something to cover up her breasts and exposed vagina.

[hr]

Back in Thoth's room, the Abyssal Crow was seen having his hands wrapped around Thoth, his left hand was down by Thoth's crotch fondling the ibis crotch plate and the genitals underneath while his right hand wrapped around Thoth's neck with his muscles as hardened pillows for him. Thoth let out soft moans and panting as he felt the Crow's loving touch.

"Oh I almost forgot." Thoth stood up with a sudden shock of realization. He felt like there was something on his agenda that he neglected. He flipped open his book and activated a holographic call function to Anubis. The holographic showed Anubis call I.D with him apparently walking along the streets of Memphis towards the Royal Palace.

"Ah Anubis my boy, how's progress with the other body going?" Thoth asked Anubis cautiously with the jackal tapping his right ear to reply. "Going well enough. The Nanites grew the muscles and sinews well enough along with some organs. The mechanical components and armor are being fashioned right now and when it's done the Crow can have that body. If he honors the deal."

"Oh goodness, I'm glad to hear that then Anubis. He has been rather cooperative with me, I have a feeling that he will hold his end of the deal." Thoth stated assuringly with a sigh of relief with a sly smirk looking up at the crow's face who was smiling back at his mate. "May i?" He asked with a tendril emerging from his palm, gently connected to Thoth's neural outlet, giving a back channel to speak to Anubis directly, this took the shape of a caller ID on Anubis HUD.

"Ah Anubis, so nice to see you my great grand nephew." He chuckled briefly to Anubis. "In any case I should inform you that Thoth and I have come to an agreement. Want to hear it?" He taunted Anubis who huffed out as he walked up the staircase of the palace. "You're getting married?" He retorted sarcastically to which Thoth mentally cringed slightly while the Crow laughed out loud amusedly. "I wish, but no, for the time being I'll live with Thoth, as official Pantheon member and statesmen with you. Thoth… well, my beloved has been developing with his Abyssal exposure. Possibly on the verge of splitting into two personalities if I might add."

Hearing this Anubis grunted out and growled in aggression feeling increasingly defensive towards Thoth, "What have you done to Thoth? Brainwash him? Poison him?" He hissed out and ran up to Thoth's bedroom only to hear Thoth's voice being more… seductive, sultry and smooth talking than before. "Oh fear not Anubis my dear, nothing is wrong with me, it's just like Ra you see. He took a temporary slumber…" That was when Anubis realized that Thoth had turned, his respected and beloved step-father turned to the darkside, now a perverse creature inhabiting the body.

Anubis slammed the door open finding the Crow and Thoth lying on bed together with the ibis deity standing up slowly, almost as if he was teasing Anubis. He winked his purple LED optics to Anubis and began to walk in long strides towards Anubis showing off his long thighs. Another look and Anubis noticed the differences being the jet black color and octopus motifs on his gauntlets and chest plate with the gems being the eyes. But on his shoulders and both sides of the octopus motif on his pectoral armor plate were ibis figures as if to symbolize his dual loyalty.

He came close to Anubis, seizing him with a captivating gaze as then grabbed Anubis by his crotch and gently vibrate the crotch region. "I've raised you well, I can tell you enjoy this don't you Anubis? My beloved little puppy no more, your bulge speaks it all." Thoth chuckled ominously as he then forced a kiss on Anubis's lips and kissed him passionately, making Anubis whimpered in a robotic voice and panted out trying to push him away. "Wh-what are y-you doing?" He asked pleadingly. "My apologies, I am Abyssal Scribe Yogsothoth, Thoth is having a time out, I am occupying the body for him. And fear not, I am merely enjoying the moment with you."

The Crow did not leave himself out on the fun and quickly slink over assuming position behind Anubis and grabbed him by his rumps and slowly squeezed and massage the buttocks. Anubis panted and moaned out in pleasure but hardened his synthetic muscles to resist the temptation and twisted love and lust of the two. "Will you please stop it?" Anubis asked the Crow only to feel the Crow's hand wrapping around his waist and rested on his crotch plate and rubbed them. "No, you're enjoying it my lovely Anubis. Thank you for keeping your words, consider this my appreciation and affection." The Crow crooned smoothly next to Anubis's ears.

"I do enjoy the affection." Anubis sighed out prompting the two avians to giggle and sandwiched him between their firm pectorals and the Scribe grind his bulge against Anubis's own bulge. This makes him whine and yelped in a canid sound, prompting the Scribe to seize his mouth and kissed his lips passionately while batting his purple optics at Anubis's eyes. "But I don't enjoy it in this settings." He grumbled sarcastically as he placed his hands on Thoth's shoulders prompting the Scribe to break from the kiss.

"Granted this is because we are elders you respect, understandable. In time we will get used to this, no worries about it dear Anubis." He smiled gently to Anubis and pet his head with one hand while massage his thighs with the other. The two Abyssal deities then let go of Anubis after teasing him for a moment, with the Scribe keeping his close proximity to Anubis and hugged him tenderly, like how Thoth would do.

"Is that you, Thoth?" Anubis asked confused, to which the Scribe patted his back gently and kissed his cheeks before letting go. "That I am." he replied calmly and confidently though his voice was still clearly that of the Scribe, the facial expression though suggest that it was Thoth with the warm smile. "My apologies for violating you Anubis, the Scribe and I are sharing a body. A moment there he was, how shall we say? Out for a test drive?"

The Crow yawned and stretched out and nodded before levitated over to them, "Let us say that Thoth and the Scribe shared a body. They take turns with control and dominant consciousness. Best to make a body for him as well Anubis." The Crow suggested to Anubis before proceeding to hug him in as well, patting the cyber jackal's back, "I maybe perverted, but I know gratitude towards family members like you Anubis." Said the Crow as Thoth chuckled warmly to the mannerism he displayed towards Anubis. "Alright I'll see to making a secondary body for Thoth. Until it's done, I do hope for the Abyssal's sake that you behave yourself." Said Anubis with an annoyed grumble before he and the two Abyssals left the bedroom for the dining hall downstairs.

They found that Anhur and Bastet were waiting first and foremost and the both of them were most displeased by the sight of the Abyssals, the Crow simply chuckled and grinned slyly at the two. "Now now, is that how you greet your father, kitten?" He taunted Bastet and made a tsk-tsk sound, causing her to hiss aggressively and strike him with her whip, only for him to snatch it with his tendril morphing out of his hand. "I told you kitten, be nice."

He grinned to her menacingly before letting her go and let her take position behind Anubis while Anhur sniff the Scribe who chuckled and stroke Anhur's chin. The Scribe then reached down to grab hold of Anhur's metal crotch plate causing the robot lion to be grossed out in surprise while the Scribe chuckled heartily. "Enjoying this are we? I know you are Anhur but rest assured, the lovely Thoth is safe and sound, so is your father."

Anhur stumbled back away and swatted the Scribe's hand aside, "This is ridiculous! Revolting even! Why should I trust your words?"; "Because they kept theirs." Anubis remarked causing Anhur to blink in surprise hearing this coming from the Jackal. "Anubis you can't be serious? Are you…"

Anhur was stopped when he noticed the Crow patting Anubis's shoulder, "That's right Anhur. We keep our words, our forms may not look good to the eyes, but we know better than just kick up troubles everywhere we go." Anhur was nauseous at this as he then sat down with Bastet as the two Abyssals sat down casually with Anubis before spending their time explaining themselves, the two felines took it rather well considering what they were facing.

Anubis however stood up and walked out of the dining hall in a sudden, his face appeared to have a trance-like expression. The Scribe noticed this and was the first to follow him to see what he was doing, "Care to enlighten me on your intention?" He asked Anubis sternly, sounding like the Scribe was imitating Thoth's father like attitude towards Anubis. "Something's amiss, I can feel it." Anubis replied coldly as he head down to the dark forbidden area of the Palace with Yogsothoth the Scribe.

As the two came down there, they came across the opened door to the Vault with footprints leading out of it. They appeared to be human footprints coming from inside the Vault and Anubis immediately pounced inside and ran down the stairs to find out, what followed was the predictable sound of his mouth barraging Greek curses at the sight of the empty embalming vat. Knowing that he would run up and hunt down Neith, the Scribe nonchalantly stood ready with his Tome opened casually reading about spells and philosophies waiting for Anubis to come up.

Just as the robot Jackal ran up, he struck Anubis with his version of Thoth's Evade and Punish ability stunning Anubis and freezing him in place. "Let go of me! Let go of me! I should have known you're all backstabbers!" Anubis growled in anger and frustration, his judgement seems to have been clouded by the memories of his youth. The Scribe did not relent, he grabbed Anubis by his chin and lifted him up facing the ibis eyes. "Hush my little one, it's time for you to learn the benefits of a doubt, and some respects for elders." The Scribe's haunting voice pierced Anubis ears as he gently rubbed Anubis neck.

"You're…" Anubis attempted to speak out, but finding himself squirming in the Scribe's grip as he was levitated by the Scribe and kept in a T-pose with his arms spread out for the Scribe to inspect. He then ran his right hand down to Anubis crotch plate and used his talons to poke around the cracks and crevices. Anubis panted and gasped feeling the Scribe probing his body, the Scribe tapped the tip of his index finger on Anubis's crotch plate a bit, and he grinned with gleeful delight as he witnessed the crotch plate fell down on the floor.

The Scribe then forced a kiss on Anubis lips and passionately licked the synthetic tongue of the Jackal, he then had his palm morphed out tendrils to ensnare Anubis rod and fondle his genitals. The canine whimper and yelp, he gritted his teeth and looked away from the Scribe in horror trying to break the kiss to no avail. He wanted the kiss, he wanted the love, the passion and lustful kinky play with Thoth. "Why are you… doing this to me… to Thoth? Using his body, to violate us both." Anubis panted and heaved.

"I'm keeping both of you honest, I can sense how Thoth wanted to… enjoy his greatest protege yet." The Scribe remarked with a grin before walking behind Anubis and spanked the metal rumps. He squeezed the clanking metal plates of Anubis rear and stroked his buttocks, "Do you know why am I taking my time with you, my beloved son?" The Scribe asked Anubis while caressing his cheek and crooned. He moved his hands forward and grabbed Anubis pecs and grope them. "To punish me? For what I did to Neith? Is this what you want to imply?"

He shivered when he felt the Scribe licking the top of his head and around his neck as the dark Ibis lurched himself forward pressing his bulge against Anubis buttocks. "Indeed, was it fair? Or just? I am surprised that you are able to do so with mortals but not her. What charges did you have? Were they valid? Were her intention and motivation factored into your judgement?" The Scribe asked seductively as he began to dry hump Anubis rear, in the process he felt his rod throb and grew to its maximum length inside the crotch plate. Soon enough, he mentally released the locks and let the plate fell down.

His synthetic rod began to hot dog Anubis buttocks, grinding against his rear port making Anubis arched his head upward feeling his body violated harder and harder. "N-no! No, I did not… I was… not fair to her!" Anubis whimpered and admitted defeatedly. He began to shed some tears of shame, rather, Nanite fluid from his eyes dropping down his cheek. "You know what to do when you meet her. Now then…" The Scribe then ceased his humping of Anubis and let him go, letting him collect himself from what happened, "Dress up properly darling, can't afford to show your lust before the great grandmother of our noble House."

With that Anubis and the Scribe picked up their crotch plates and secured the pieces back into place, moaning out in the process as they felt the chilling pleasure crawling up their spines. "Fine piece of technology, aesthetically pleasing and sexy at the same time." The Scribe commended Anubis before kissing him passionately once again, pinning him against the wall. "We shall speak nothing of this." The Jackal deity remarked, "Agreed."

[hr]

The Crow did not need to worry himself about Anubis or Thoth, rather he was worrying himself with Neith, the dark robot avian was in his throne room, rather than sitting on his throne as usual, he instead was clothing Neith. He gave her a pair of panties but instead of handing her a pair of bikinis as well, he opted to hug her tightly in his grip.

"Oooof! You're really gentle for your weird look, got a name dear?" Neith asked in a surprisingly cheerful and friendly tone as she hugged the Crow back, he sobbed and cuddled closer to her. "My name… I share it with your son, but my title, I can disclose. Abyssal Crow Ra." Said the deity prompting Neith to gasp in shock as she took another look at the Crow and examined his robot face and his body. She recognized some of the regalia and style he had was a mirror to Ra himself, only he was a dark robot avian deity. "Ra? My son? Are you Ra's evil twins I never know about? Hooray! That means I have another child I never knew about!"

She hopped and jumped merrily to which the Crow found it hard to break a smile let alone a laugh along with her. "Actually, mother, I am Ra. Rather, I am his split personality, a dark half of him. But I am still part of Ra, still your son." Said the Crow in a rather sheepish tone, his flair of charisma, charm and romantic side melted away and was left nothing but a shy child.

Neith however gasped again, hearing that he was her son but with a different appearance, she ran her hand on his face, holding him by his cheeks and lifted his face up looking at hers. "Ra? Is that you? What happened to you? Why are you… metal? What is this?" She asked him urgently and looking closer at the crow's face. He placed his hand on her wrist and gently lowering her arm, "Mother, there is a lot for me to explain. You might be overwhelmed but I will try…"

[hr]

Outside of the throne room, Yogsothoth and Anubis were coming up to the doorway when they heard the giggling of Neith coming from inside the chamber. Hearing the sound of Ra's chuckle and hearty laughter followed her giggle and his muffled voice talking to her put a smile on the Scribe's lips and beak. He glanced over his shoulder to Anubis and made a smirk, "See Anubis? You know what to do in there." He stated gently before gesturing Anubis to walk inside by himself.

The Jackal deity nodded and walked into the throne room and emerged to see Ra and Neith were sitting by a sofa with his hands around her hugging and cuddling her tenderly. She was giggling at him telling her the many things in life she missed out on. It was obviously a happy family moment that Ra was deprived of and Anubis never looked back on what he did.

"Lady Neith, I-" Anubis began, only to be interrupted by the Crow as he quickly stood up and levitated over with his scepter in hand ready to strike, "No! You will not take her away again! My mother, I did not have the luxury of meeting in person and you took her away because you were enraged!" The Crow growled and squawked at Anubis standing in the Jackal deity's way to keep him from walking further. Neith was alarmed by this and stood up with her bow in hand ready to weave her arrows from the thin air if need be.

"I'm not here to take her away. But I owe her something, an apology." Anubis remarked with a sigh as he pushed the Crow aside gently before walking up to Neith and collapsed to his knees much to his and her surprise. "Neith, my lady, I owe you an apology… for what I did, I punished you and unfairly imprisoned you in solitary."

Neith hearing Anubis covered her mouth with her hand in shock, she didn't know what to say at Anubis suddenly on his knees begging for her forgiveness and what's more, he was a robot, all metal from top to bottom with synthetic layers of artificial muscles under the armor plates.

She listened to him but was finding it hard to respond when he spoke to her trying to hold back his fear and hesitation. "Anubis dearest, what happened to you? You're all metal and stiffer than before." Said Neith with a shocked expression as she knelt down and got him up to his feet standing upright to inspect him herself.

"It's nothing… just a lab experiment." He sighed out and looked away from her face briefly before slowly reoriented his eyes back at hers. "I'm sorry, my lady, Great Grandmother… for the insolent I rendered unto you." He stuttered and struggled to hold back his tears, his voice cracked and almost sound like he was sobbing. "Anubis please dear, it is my fault for not thinking through what I've done and for withholding that revelation from the family. The fish rots from the top and it would be my responsibility to bear."

The Abyssal Crow sighed out before levitating over and hugged them both in and kept them close to his body. "All is forgiven by decree of the pharaoh. That is my command." He uttered softly to them, the Scribe outside was watching and tapped his talons on his tome watching with great interest. Knowing full well that the matter has been handled safely, he floated into the room strutting in long strides showing off his thighs and long slender legs. "Nothing moves me more than family making amends to one another." He commented.

Neith seeing the Scribe immediately ran to him and hugged him as well, causing him to smile at her and returned the favor. "Thoth how have you been? Have you found the love of your life yet?" She asked eagerly to which he chuckle heartily before pointing at the Abyssal Crow himself. "Indeed I have, he was right in front of me the whole time." He stated nonchalantly prompting the Crow to laugh out loud and hugged the Scribe in a bear hug, pecking his cheeks and kissing him passionately. "The feeling's mutual, love." the Crow kissed the Scribe tenderly making Neith clapped her hands happily while Anubis looked away embarrassed.

[hr]

Once morning broke, Ra and Thoth were in bed together, the Crow and Scribe relented their control and sunk into the depths of dreams and subconsciousness of the two robot avian deities. Ra was the first to wake up feeling the sun on his back, he noticed that Thoth was intimately close to him, in fact their crotch plates were off, they weren't wearing their trousers or typical garments but were wearing something more akin to a leotard while Thoth's genitals were exposed, Ra's own was rammed into Thoth's rear.

He also saw that his hands were on Thoth's crotch fondling the Vizier's genitals, he moaned out in pleasure and contently rubbed his beak against Thoth's face waking him up. "Morning love, how are you doing?" Ra asked with Thoth slowly yawned and woke up chuckling and smiling at Ra teasingly. "My beloved Pharaoh, I am always at your disposal." Said Thoth as he slowly pushed Ra out of his robot body's anal cavity. "Ooooof! Aaaah! Regardless, those Abyssals have done us a favor… I should have been more honest with you Thoth. I love you, more than just a brother, you are the closest thing to a lover, a companion for all the ages for me."

Hearing this Thoth rose up and held Ra's cheeks with both hands before pressing a kiss on Ra's robot beak. "Thank you my love… that would be all that I want to hear from you for a long time." He stated and dragged Ra down playing with his tongue, kissing and making love in bed for a few minutes before letting go. "Once our Abyssals have autonomy, I think we could spend a honeymoon together." Said Ra with a cheeky grin as he and Thoth levitated out of their bedroom.


End file.
